[unreadable] Funds for purchase and installation of a tunnel washer to clean and sanitize rodent cages are requested to support the research animal program at the Veterinary Medical Unit (VMU) of the VA Puget Sound Health Care System (VAPSHCS). The washer would be installed in an existing site in the Building 23 cage wash area of the facility, in a space designed specifically to house a tunnel washer, where utilities (steam, water, drains) are already in place. A tunnel washer in this exact space was removed 8 years ago, when the unit failed and was deemed beyond repair. Cage washing for the entire VMU is currently accomplished by an aging (13 year old) Basil rack washer, which is in near constant use 7 days a week. The tunnel washer is requested because there is no back-up cage washing resource available. When the rack washer is down for repair or maintenance, animal cage changes must be delayed. Disruption in cage change routine can negatively impact animals and research work. The VMU houses a steadily increasing and valuable population of research animals, with an average daily census of 362 rats and 3666 mice, as well as other rodents, rabbits, and large animals. The tunnel washer selected would fit into the space provided, and integrate well with our current cage wash room set up. No additional personnel would be needed to operate the equipment. The VMU supports animal based research for 42 principal investigators, including over $2 million in NIH funding for projects involving research animal work. A new tunnel washer would help assure the ability of the VMU to adhere to PHS guidelines on animal cage sanitization, and minimize chance for disruption to cage changing routine and provision of optimal environment for research animals. [unreadable] [unreadable]